


Jealous Girls

by flickawhip



Series: Multiple Female Imagines [2]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 15:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15536799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: More Imagines for WWE Girls





	1. Sable

\- “I’m not jealous.”  
\- Sable hides her jealousy behind anger.  
\- Sable will happily find a reason to hit whoever was flirting with you.   
\- Protective if you seem uncomfortable  
\- Stubborn  
\- “Do you prefer them?”  
\- Sable pretends to not care  
\- She cares a lot  
\- Sometimes gets emotional if you can make her let her guard down  
\- “She’s mine asshole.”


	2. Lita

\- “What?”  
\- Lita pretends not to care   
\- Jealousy with Lita comes out in sarcasm  
\- She will step in if you clearly need or want help  
\- “She’s with me...”  
\- Dean is the one time you get jealous, and he doesn’t like it much  
\- Lots of slaps for anyone who fucks with either of you  
\- Lita stares at you a lot when others flirt  
\- Willing to leave you, if you want  
\- Clings when in private if you stay


	3. Trish Stratus

\- “Psycho!”  
\- Trish will yell, loudly, at you when she’s done getting you away from whoever it was flirting with you.   
\- Angry.  
\- Tearful.  
\- She’s very punchy.  
\- Pretends to be fine.   
\- Is never fine.   
\- Often requires reassurance you actually chose her.   
\- “Go away!”  
\- Trish tends to use sarcasm if she sees you flirting with her friends, teasing you into admitting you actually want her most.


	4. Chyna

\- Quiet  
\- Tends to believe you want someone else  
\- Gets protective if you move closer to her  
\- Needs reassuring you want her  
\- Jealousy with Chyna is emotional  
\- “You really chose me?”  
\- “Always will.”  
\- She loves you, a lot, enough to let you go  
\- Very tearful in private  
\- “My Chyna Doll”


	5. Stephanie McMahon

\- Explosively angry  
\- Tends to scream... at everyone  
\- Glares at you  
\- Hates being jealous  
\- Cries, a lot  
\- “You belong to me dammit...”  
\- She clings to you  
\- Tries to pull you away  
\- “I hate you....”  
\- “Don’t leave me.”  
\- Threatens to punish whoever flirts with you  
\- Often needs to hear how much you love her after a fit of jealousy  
\- “I’m yours Princess, relax”  
\- Very clingy afterwards  
\- Won’t let you leave her side for weeks afterwards


End file.
